NS Series IV  Timed Teme
by enRei
Summary: The teme is back. And he's been royally screwed. The dobe doesn't like it one bit. Why? Because he has to clean up the mess. But that's what you get being the shinobi! Fourth part of "Nin Suckers" series.


**DISCLAIMER: ****Naruto has been TMed by Masashi Kishimoto. Can't say that about the story, though...**

**A/N Well, something interesting just caught my eye; while I was typing **_**Sasuke**_** my software recognized it as a grammar mistake. That's cool, coz my sw is in English. Now this is interesting, the very first word it offered instead of **_**Sasuke**_** was **_**Supsucker**_**. Dunno 'bout you, but I was on the floor that instant.**

**Sasuke: CHIDORI!**

**Rei: AAAAARRrrrgh!**

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a normal person, by all means. Even if you get past his hyper attitude, obsessive need for ramen, a who-knows-how-old fox demon stuck in his belly and a serious case of ADHD, you _still_ can't conclude he was anything near normal. For, his job occupation, which hadn't changed for the last six years, was very much _abnormal_. You see, he was a ninja, a shinobi. Therefore, he was excused from being a laid back, sometimes angsty, sometimes childish teenager we all are.

So, being what he is, it was certain he couldn't have a peaceful day in his ever so occupied life. And that was why he was hyperventilating now. He just couldn't believe this shit was happening to him. Not now, when everything was supposed to be OK! Dammit, dammit all to nine circles of hell! What did he do to deserve this? Scratch that, it was a stupid question. Of course bad things happened around him. Sakura-chan said it was karma from his previous lives.

Some may wonder what was the issue here, that put our favorite blonde knuckle headed ninja into such state. And no, it wasn't the lack of ramen in his house... OK, that was the thing number two on his panic list. But no, this had something to do with his raven stuck up headed bastard teammate of his.

Two years ago, the mammal known as Uchiha Sasuke had returned to the victorious and proud village Konoha. They were some minor set backs in the beginning; like, being held and interrogated for two whole moths, waiting for the new council to make a decision regarding him and finally, serving his time by being trapped in his mansion for the rest of that year. At the beginning of the new year, he started doing mission, only D rank though. Slowly, he regained the respect in the village and was on his way to become a quite... _normal_ resident of Konohagakure.

Five days ago, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke have left for raven's first B rank mission outside the walls of the village. They were hired to protect the damiyo's cousin while he traveled out of Hi no Kuni. They were due to return today, and they did.

Now, this was where the problem lay. Three of them went, three of them returned. Indeed, in front of Naruto stood Shikamaru, in all his glorified laziness, chuckling Kiba and Akamaru and a glaring Sasuke. And he looked everydayish. If not for the information Shikamaru bestowed upon Godaime Hokage, Tsunade and her Hokage-in-training, Naruto.

"Let me get this straight, you were coming back and decided to rest for the night just outside the borders of Konoha." Shikamaru yawned, whilst Akamaru barked happily. "But, when you woke up, Uchiha was trowing a tantrum?"

"I wasn't trowing a tantrum!" Added the pouting heir. "I was simply... asking for answers." Naruto sighed, warily eyeing his teammate.

"After you had a relaxing session of interrogation, Nara here concluded Uchiha was a twelve year old?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

"The very last thing he remembers is Sandaime's funeral." Naruto seriously considered hitting his head on the table. Too bad Tsunade wouldn't have any of it. If she wasn't allowed to do it, neither was he. The raven frowned.

"What the heck is happening? And who are you?" He asked, pointing his questions at both of the blondes. Tsunade coughed.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, I am Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. As to what is going on, it seems your mind has been tampered with." Everyone waited for her to continue. "It looks like you have lost all of your memories, dating from the Sandaime's death til now." Uchiha frowned again, seeming lost in thought. Shikamaru voiced his mind:

"Sandaime-sama died six years ago Sasuke." At that, the young prodigy's eyes widened, and Naruto was pretty sure he thought something along the lines: _Oh, fuck_. Which was, coincidentally, the same thing he was thinking.

Naruto gave Tsunade a warning look, which she understood immediately.

"Hmm, well, you will have to be checked by both Yamanaka and Haruno, so we could conclude how to get your memories back." That seemed to wake Sasuke up from his musings.

"Haruno... ?"

"Sakura. She's a medic nin now, and one of the best we've got!" Yelled Kiba. Tsunade straightened her back, proudly glazing over the teens.

"I would expect no less from my student." Sasuke was alarmed. Naruto could practically see the wheels turning inside of his head. If he wasn't wrong, his next question would be...

"What about me? Where do I stand?" Yep, same old teme! This time, it was Shikamaru who answered.

"You're skillful alright." Naruto chuckled, for the first time letting his voice out. Sasuke's glare snapped back at him.

"What? Have something to add?"

"Nah, just thinking how, even after six years, you haven't changed a bit..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion. That was, until Naruto finished his sentence."_Teme_." And once again, Naruto lived to see that bewildered expression on Uchiha's face. Oooh, how he enjoyed this!

"Dobe?" He asked, uncertain. Naruto grinned, but before he got to say anything they were interrupted by silver headed jounin.

"Ah, good, you're here." Said Kakashi, looking at Naruto. He pulled his orange book out, taking a piece of paper from it.

"Kakashi? What's that?" Tsunade was confused by perverted jounin's actions by now. Kakashi eye smiled at them.

"Believe it or not, it's a message from Sasuke." Everybody turned to the raven teen, who grimaced.

"What?" Kakashi passed it to Tsunade, who started reading it out loud.

**It was all that damn neko woman's fault. She gave me some drink after the mission and I traded place with my younger self.**

**Right now, I'm stuck in this time line.**

**Don't your dare laugh, usuratonkachi.**

Naruto, who was starting to chuckle, suddenly laughed full out.

**As to _why_ was this note hidden in this damn book, it was the only thing I could think of. **

**That, and Kakashi was too busy with Jiraya. Something about a movie or so...**

Kakashi giggled.

"Now that I think about it, there was a talk about a _Icha Icha_..."

"Shut it Kakashi." Naruto growled.

"Shutting up."

**Find that damn witch and get me back, I don't care how.**

**I can't do a simple _Chidori Nagashi!_**

By now, Naruto was cackling on the floor, unable to hold it in. The young Uchiha glared at him.

**Shut it, Naruto. It's enough being annoyed by a twelve year old you.**

"Teme..."

**Dobe.**

"Bastard!"

**Usuratonkachi.**

"Now, listen here...!"

**Hn.**

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted.

"What? He started it!"

**Get me out, or I swear I'm gonna burn Ichiraku stand.**

"Not the Ichiraku! You bastard, how could you?"

"Naruto, there's no point arguing with him." Shikamaru said, obviously bored with his future Hokage's antics.

**Sasuke.**

"So, it seems, Sasuke is stuck in the past, while _this_ Sasuke is stuck here." Tsunade continued with theorizing.

"And they call me unpredictable."

"It looks like Sasuke picked up some of your habits."

Tsunade yawned.

"Well, good luck Naruto."

The blond ninja spun his head around to face her.

"Huh? Why me? He got himself into this, not me!" He continued with his whining.

"You're the only Seals Master we have." At this, Sasuke's interest perked up. "Also, it would be good for your training. Seeing as Sasuke _is_ your responsibility." Naruto did hit his head against the table this time. Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru left the office, after promising the won't say anything of Sasuke's condition.

"Oh well, I'm off to see my little dolphin! Ja ne!" With that, the silver headed jounin disappeared in a smoke.

"Naruto! Go show Uchiha round and tell him all he needs to know. And don't slack around!" Tsunade commanded, seeing the blond brat pouting. "I still have tons of paperwork waiting for you." A sweet smiled plastered across her face, signifying Naruto's doom. The blonde sighed, and started retreating from the office. Sasuke meekly followed him, obviously noticing his only chance of surviving this was to stick to his obnoxious teammate. When they exited Hokage Tower, Naruto turned to him.

"Should we go to your compound, seeing as nobody but you is allowed to enter there?" Uchiha nodded his head slowly. In a blur of yellow and orange, he found himself in front of the Uchiha main gates. He regarded Naruto warily before entering.

"What's Chidori Nagashi?"

Of course that was the first thing he'll ask. Naruto asked himself why was he feeling surprised. He looked at the Sasuke, finding it unbelievable that the Sasuke sitting in front of him was a twelve year old bastard. Mind you, in a body of an eighteen year old bastard he knew all too well. Not that he didn't know the other Sasuke, because he did. Oh, he did.

"A jutsu you developed from Chidori." Heh, the brat seemed satisfied with himself.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Asked the preteen, seemingly overjoyed. Naruto chuckled again, not able to contain himself.

"It's both offense and defense jutsu. It's like the regular Chidori, except you extend it throughout your body." That satisfied him.

"Do I have any other jutsu?" What was this, a 21 question time?

"Yes. Katon and raiton based ones and Sharingan genjutsu's." And he had the decency to look proud of himself.

"Good." They fell into silence. Naruto was looking at the thoughtful face Sasuke pulled. He was awaiting that one question he was sure the young heir would ask.

"Did I avenge my clan?" Naruto wasn't sure what to tell him. So he opted for the safest choice.

"In a certain perspective, you did." After seeing the baffled look on the pale face of his friend, Naruto continued. "If you're asking me if you killed Itachi, than yes, you did."

"Then, why did you say in a certain perspective?" He was confused, the blonde could tell. He sighed.

"Do you remember the phrase Kakashi told us? _Look underneath the underneath_."

"What does that..."

"Everything." Uchiha prodigy noticed Naruto didn't want to talk about it, so he opted for different questions.

"What can you tell me about my life.. in this time?" Naruto pondered for a second, and then decided to reply.

"Well, currently you are a ninja of Konoha. After Rokudaime is proclaimed, you are to be instated as his personal guard. You have no wife or children. As far as I known, you have no girlfriend too." He could swear he heard him sigh in relief. "Five days ago, you were sent on a mission with Shikamaru and Kiba to protect damiyo's cousin. Aaaand... "

All through this ordeal, the preteen was nodding, intently listening to the blonde.

"What did Godaime mean when she said I was your responsibility?" That was the one thing he didn't want to talk about. How was he supposed to break it out that because of Itachi's and Madara's stupidity he became a missing nin. And that the council made Naruto something akin to his care taker?

Even with a mind of a twelve year old, Sasuke was not stupid. He had seen the troubled look on the dobe's face and the inside turmoil in his mesmerizing eyes.

He had to admit, time only did him good. Naruto was drop dead gorgeous, with those big shining eyes, that adorable pouty lips. He had refined, nicely shaped muscles. Not to mention he finally got rid of that orange jumpsuit. Right now, he was wearing a short sleeved red cloak, and under it a black cargo pants and shirt, with a swirl on it. All in all, he looked utterly... sexy.

These thought unnerved Uchiha a little, but they weren't estranged to him. He did notice Naruto's cuteness the first time they met, and he did have a raising crush on the blond idiot. What interested him now was whether he managed to get into his pants.

"And we?"

"What about us?" Sasuke glared at him, but the idiot dismissed it.

"What's our relationship?" Naruto grinned, using that over-whelming smile of his that turned Sasuke's stomach inside out.

"We're best friend, of course!"

That means no. Dammit!Was it because of his Uchiha pride? Or Naruto's obliviousness? Maybe, he grew it out, the stupid crush? Sasuke glanced at the blond beauty before him. Not even once? Not even a kiss?

They sat in silence for a half an hour, before a horror stricken look crossed Naruto's face, and he jumped.

"What the hell teme!"Sasuke, alarmed, raised from his seat.

"What happened?" Naruto started trashing around the living room.

"That blasted bastard happened, that's what! Suddenly, a new memories from the past came to me!" Oh, so whatever he from the future did in the past, people from here will remember? Then, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What I did?" Naruto turned around, confused.

"Eh? Oh, it wasn't you, you'd never do something like that!" This situation was scaring him.

"Tell me."

"He kissed me, that's what!"Naruto screamed, hitting his head against the wall. Sasuke paled. He really did that? Fuck, Naruto would surely kill him.

But then, anger overcame him. Dammit! How dare he do that! Sasuke wanted do kiss Naruto, not some future self of his! And now, he wouldn't even remember. It's not fair!

"Oh, just you wait Sasuke. The minute you get back, I'm gonna kick your ass over to the moon! And then, I'm gonna.." Naruto continued ranting to the skies, whilst Sasuke watched. "It's enough I have to hide my ass every time you walk into the room, now you have to sullen the younger me?"

So, he didn't outgrow his crush. And maybe, just maybe, there was a chance he did get into Naruto's pants.

"Hide your ass?" Naruto nodded angrily.

"It those damn fan girls fault, I'm sure! And Kakashi's too! They made you a pervert too!"

Sasuke grinned deviously. Oh no, dobe, I was born like that. Suddenly, Naruto stopped in his tracks. Then, he smiled.

"Oh good, I found it."

"Found what?" Instead of answering Sasuke, Naruto did a hand sign. A second later, one of his clones appeared beside him, holding a red vial. The clone gave it to Sasuke, who took it carefully.

"It the cure Nekobaa gave me. It'll return you to your time line, and bring that bastard here." Sasuke watched the vial with calculated gaze. Slowly he drank it, and then turned to blonde.

"Hey, dobe."

"Hmm?"

To say Naruto was surprised to find Sasuke latching onto him and kissing him fully on the lips wasn't enough. He was stunned. Yes, his Sasuke had similar quirks, but he would've never thought this one had! Yet, the feeling of those cold, delicious lips onto his was familiar and alluring, so Naruto relaxed into it.

Sasuke grinned, pushing his tongue inside Naruto's wet mouth cavern. It was everything he dreamed about and more. Playing with soft muscle sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, making him regretting to go back. Sasuke nipped gently on blondes lip, which earned him an almost silent moan. Dammit! Sasuke separated himself from those rosy and oh-so gentle lips, only to start sucking at blonde collar bone. Naruto's skin tasted like sweets, thus making the Uchiha claim Naruto as his favorite candy. Seeing a brand new and reddish kiss mark on his dobe, he smirked.

"Always look underneath the underneath, dobe." With that, he had fallen into a blissful sleep.

Sasuke groggily opened his eyes. He turned around, noticing he was back in his old body. Hn. The dobe did it.

Then, memories from this time line came flowing to him. Meeting with Hokage, talk with the idiot and his twelve year old lapping onto his dobe. He froze. How dare that little squirt kiss, none the less, mark his blonde? It didn't matter to Sasuke that the one who did it was in fact he himself. He didn't like to share, and he didn't like to share Naruto especially! He snapped his head to his left, where Naruto laid innocently.

The last Uchiha smirked dangerously. Well, at least he has his dobe to himself now. Hovering over that deliciously sinful body of blond's, he noticed the hickey. Gnashing his teeth, Sasuke started placing butterfly kisses all over Naruto, slowly undressing him on the way. Ever since that theatrical blow up, Naruto was very careful not to be alone in the same room as Sasuke. So, this was once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

What he didn't count in was Naruto to be pissed off and to send him flying through the wall, into the next room.

"You damn perverted,teme!" And then Naruto proceeded to give him the beating of his life, screaming about perverts, stolen kisses and damn cats.

Sasuke was satisfied. This morning he woke up home, in his twelve year old body. Also, he remembered everything from his little trip to the future. Including the kiss. _Both_ kisses.

Walking leisurely through the village, Sasuke couldn't help but lick his lips. Dammit, the idiot tasted wonderfully, he can't wait until he progresses to the stage of relationship his future self has with the dobe.

Raising his head, he saw the orange clad ninja walking his way down the street. An evil glint entered his eyes. _Dobe time_.

The moment those blue cerulean eyes laid themselves onto the raven prodigy, they widened slightly in fear. Not a second passed, and Naruto was running with all his might back to his apartment, hoping to get away form his perverted teammate. That crazed look in Sasuke's eyes scared the crap out of him. Not to mention his constant need to grope his ass, lick his face. Just last night, he pinned him to the bed, before he magically went to sleep.

No, it was better to avoid him until bastard was back to his normal ansty self.

Too bad the same angst filled bastard would have none of that. And so, the chase of a predator and pray begun.

**Rei: Did you like it? I certainly did, and I enjoyed writing it also! **

**Naruto: I liked it! I kicked teme's butt!**

**Rei: Yeah, that was the part I like most too...**

**Sasuke: You pathetic excuse for a writer... How come you're still alive!**

**Rei: I'm just that awesome.**

**Naruto: Khkm!**

_**It's the end**_

_**Story's crap**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**To act fine**_

_**What's to do**_

_**But review!**_

**APPLAUSE**


End file.
